


Mousey Worth

by Claire



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be silly, there's no one here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mousey Worth

The lab technician - Bob, to his friends - slid his hand into his trousers, unaware that he was being watched. After all, it was late and everyone else who worked at Acme Labs had gone home for the night.

What this meant was: if you'd said to him, "Why, Bob, do you think you should be doing that where someone could see you?" then the reply would have been easy.

"Don't be silly, there's no one here." That's what he'd have replied. He would, of course, have been completely wrong.

~

Brain watched as The Idiot who kept them supplied with water and gave them those round pellets that tasted bizarrely like what Brain imagined roast chicken to taste like, sat at his computer, hand fumbling underneath the desk.

He wasn't exactly sure what The Idiot was doing, but he had a good idea thanks to the 'Your Body and You!' book someone had left next to the cage one day.

However, Brain didn't care if The Idiot chose to indulge in this perfectly natural and healthy biological function, all he cared about was that The Idiot had stopped paying attention to them.

Brain smiled and turned to his companion, whose head was bobbing up and down in time with The Idiot's arm. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?"

And thirty minutes later, with Brain's skin still tingling and the memory of Pinky's touch over his fur, it turned out that, for once, Pinky actually had been.


End file.
